Happy Teddy (Legacy)
"Now the teddy can see the world that he could not see with only one eye." - Angela Happy Teddy (T-04-06-H) is a large, worn-out teddy bear with a chewed ear, a single white button eye, brown matted fur, a light brown muzzle, and a faded green ribbon around its neck. Its stuffing spills out from multiple tears in its fabric. Ability Its special ability is "Old Hugs that we Missed". When an employee enters Happy Teddy's containment room, it will hug the employee tightly, choking it to death. The ability is triggered only upon: * Sending the same worker twice in a row * Doing the same work twice in a row * Letting its mood reach zero * Not performing a hug every other action (not guaranteed, but likely) Origin Happy Teddy's story can be deciphered through its Flavour Text when performing work on it. It can be said that Happy Teddy was packaged in a big decorated box for the birthday of a girl of 7 years old. Happy Teddy enjoyed all the nights with the child, remembering the hugs that they gave to it. But as time passed, the child grew up, and Happy Teddy was abandoned in a wardrobe. It never forgot the girl. How Happy Teddy 'came to life' is still unknown, as well where it was found and how it arrived in the facility. Happy Teddy loves hugs, but for fear being abandoned again, it will not let the person hugging them go, squeezing them so tightly that they suffocate and/or are crushed to death. Caretaking Happy Teddy responds best to amusement work. It likes cleanliness and consensus work, and hates violence and nutrition. Happy Teddy has a sixth option titled "Hugging", which appears to raise its mood the most and boost its energy production. Only Optimists and Pacifists can perform "Hugging". Happy Teddy produces a large amount of energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains the facility of a large amount when in distress. Happy Teddy's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 50%, it will feel distressed, between 50% and 80%, it will be neutral; and above 80%, it will feel happy. * "There was no activity that was better than hugging Teddy." * "Employee were found choked to death in Happy Teddy's arms after continuous hugging." * "Employee was found in Happy Teddy's arms with a broken neck. We believe that this was due to 's continuous visits Happy Teddy's room. Reference document- Old letter with ´cannot be sent´sign." * "We've decided that hugging should be done with different employees and activities at a time." Strategy Happy Teddy is a complex Abnormality to take care of, not mostly of the threat, but due to its conditions to trigger its own ability. When having Happy Teddy, the player have to remember the Life Style of the employees in the current department and check which of them can perform its special work, 'Hugging', which can only be performed by Optimist and Pacifist agents. Assign other agents if none of the current department satisfy the needs. Happy Teddy's mood can be increased by performing Amusement, Consensus, Cleaning and its special work, 'Hugging', with a energy boost. Since repeating the same work twice will cause Happy Teddy to trigger its ability, and not performing the special work after any other work can end in killing the employee; always start with any work (Except Hug), followed by the special work, and repeat or vice versa. Remember to don't send the same employees twice when working to avoid causalities. Try to use agents of level 2 or higher, since Happy Teddy can deal average Psychological Damage when failing at work, leading new agents to panic. The best way to take care of Happy Teddy is to have 2 employees, one of them of Optimist or Pacifist Life Style for the special work, and the another agent must have at least one of the other three works. Perform the previous work order (Hug, any work except Hug, repeat), using the mentioned employees. If no other events limit your selected agents, this simple strategy will be enough to keep the Abnormality happy. If you don't remember what agent you sent first, check the Work Log of the encyclopedia. There you can see which agent started and finished their work. If you left Happy Teddy for a while in its bad mood and is about to get depleted, maybe the best is just to left it like that for the rest of the day, since once it enters in that state, its ability will trigger with the first employee who enters to its room. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "The teddy has shaggy fur and is missing one eye." * "Around its neck it has a ribbon with what looks like a name written on it. Maybe from a loving old owner. It is too worn out to distinguish the name. Creature's shoulders are slouched as if it knows that it has been abandoned. It seems to like hugs." * "It has been confirmed that periodic anesthesia shows higher efficacy. They have an intense obsession towards the owner. It is yet to be confirmed what side effects are caused when the Abnormality reconizes the person as an owner." * "Interview Log 32_356 - Employee M2434: "I was on rounds for the night shift. Happy Teddy didn't need much attention, it was usually harmless. I looked inside the containment room facility, just to check. Teddy was embracing someone. For a while, I thought it was . was in charge of the Teddy so I thought he was staying late to take care of him. Teddy likes hugs, but something was off. I decided to ask whether he wanted to take off or not. I went into the area and called for but there was no answer. I pulled the emergency switch and called for help. Apparently, had been dead for 8 hours. had been in Teddy's arm since morning, until night-time when I found him." * "<<>Old letter with 'cannot be sent' sign<>> Do you remember Article 3 from the 'Employees Only' manual? "Never develop personal feelings towards Abnormalities." I didn't understand this at first. I mean, do you think it's possible to have those kinds of feelings towards these monsters? It's okay, they are monsters. We can call them monsters when we are alone. 'Happy Teddy' is the second Abnormality you undertook, right? After seeing Teddy, you probably thought that not all Abnormalities are hideous and scary. Perhaps it brought back some memories as it reminded you of an abandoned old doll. I think Teddy liked your hugs. Yes, Teddy would produce more energy than usual whenever you were sent in. And before we knew it, you were in charge of Teddy. You probably felt something similar to responsibility, right? As the days of you going inside Teddy's containment room grew, my worry grew as well. Because you seemed as if you were a volunteer going to an orphanage. ... I think Teddy thought of you as a new owner. You would have been happy to hear that. But you know... Teddy didn't want to be taken away from his owner again. Although you would always promise to come back, Teddy didn't understand. I heard that you miraculously survived. And that it took an hour to pull you out of Teddy. Even if everyone else forgets about you, I'll always remember you. I hope for a miracle. -From K.H." Flavour Text * "Happy Teddy loves the hug. Its memory starts from warm hug." * "Happy Teddy wants to hug children tightly." * "Happy Teddy is a teddy bear that we all wanted to hug and sleep with when we were young." * "Happy Teddy is depressingly staring at its own worn fur, lost in thought, not moving an inch." * "Tainted ribbon around the neck of lost in thought is meaninglessly swinging. Name that used to be written on the ribbon has faded and nothing is visible." * "Happy Teddy is staring at thin air, not moving an inch. It is actually staring at a young girl's picture, not thin air." * "Even though it is noisy around, Happy Teddy is not turning its head." * "Even though it is buzzy around as is working, Happy Teddy is staring at the frame, not even giving a glance to elsewhere." * " stops the work in between and cleanse of the frame that Happy Teddy is staring at." * "Happy Teddy recalls birthday party of 7 year old. Itself is packaged in big and decorated box." * "Happy Teddy recalls countless night with the kid. Happy Teddy is holding the kid in." * "Happy Teddy recalls her, once kid, who have grown tall. Somewhere underneath a wardrobe, Happy Teddy is all musty." * "Employee has finished , and it breaks Happy Teddy out of its loneliness for a moment." * " ties the torn ribbon neatly during the work. * " trimming the torn fur of Happy Teddy during the work. No response." * " is captivated by unexplainable depression. Rest of one's life is meaningless and is just a mere worthless human being." Trivia * Despite being the red attack type, Happy Teddy seems to damage employees psychologically instead of physically. It's likely that this is just a bug. * Even though the in-game sprite has been drawn with a chewed right ear and a button for its left eye, Happy Teddy's encyclopedia image has been drawn with a chewed left ear and a button for its right eye instead. * Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'rauma'. It's possible that this Abnormality represents the fear of abandonment or loneliness, or the fear of dolls. In case of loneliness, is similar to Old Lady. * Before the third observation, Happy Teddy is known simply as "Teddy". Gallery Oldhugs.png|''Old hugs that we missed'' kills an employee Happylarge.png |Full Body Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Trauma Category:Inanimate Object Category:Legacy